There are patents that describe shaker screen filters with cell frames. Such shaker screen filters normally have an integral, coarse supporting layer and at least one finer screen cloth extending over all of the cell frames on top, and fastened to the cell frames. The finer screen cloth has a given cut-point, i.e. the largest particle size allowed to pass trough.
GB224591A Balley describes a way to repair damaged screen cloths in shaker screens wherein the shaker screens in principle have a screen cloth that covering the entire shaker screen and may be replaced cell by cell when broken or worn. Damaged screen cloths and its underlying support cloth which covers the cell frame is cut entirely away, and a replacement cell with the same cloth and a frame that fits in the cell frame, is installed. In this way a entire screen frame may be repaired cell by cell. The replacement cell in GB2245191 has a frame that may be snapped in place in a cell frame in the main frame. A risk by that is that when you cut away the screen cloth and the support cloth in a cell frame, the local tension in the remaining screen cloth and support cloth is lost, so that a risk of delamination between the remaining screen cloth and the support cloth and the underlying cell frame structure arises.
British patent application GB 8708612 describes a rectangular main frame which is moulded in a plastic material such as glass-fiber-reinforced polyester resin. The frame comprises a main frame which is parted by crossing bars in identically shaped rectangular cells. A number of cell cartridges with screen cloth spanned over may be locked releasably in this main frame.
Several types of shaker screens exist for use in shakers for separating particles. In principle they may be subdivided into two main categories:                A: frame filters as shown in GB2245191A with a rigid mainframe divided into cell frames covered with a support layer and screen cloth, wherein the main frame is arranged to be inserted in a screen shaker.        B: hook strip filters arranged as a screen cloth with rigid kinked metal attachment profiles arranged for being fastened to corresponding fastening profiles at the screen shaker. Subcategories of hook strip filters comprise a drum coated by screen cloth at the outside, and a ribbon comprising a screen cloth.        